The Beach House
by The iMi
Summary: My first story! Bella, Alice and Rose need a break. They rent a cabin and may just end up meeting three very hot male specimens. M. Lots of future lemons because they are fun to write. No drama. Em/R B/E A/J


**Hey, I got so many author alert/favorite story/whatever stuff from my one-shot, so thanks so much to everyone! It's only been one day, but I may be addicted to this website haha. This is the first chapter of a story I started writing tonight. I'll update maybe once every two weeks? Is that often? I hope I get some reviews this time. Thanks!  
>(Insert disclaimer about Stephanie Meyer owning Twilight here)<strong>

Damn it.

I knew taking this old heap of junk with me would be a hassle. I was attempting to drive the three hours to the lake but with a shot transmission that would be impossible at the moment. I just needed a small retreat from work, stress and…and EVERYTHING! This was just great. I sighed.

Moving to Chicago was a big change from the always sunny climate I was used to in Florida but I had needed a change for college. Renee and Phil were awesome but I felt that since I was having all of the responsibility of an adult in their house, I may as well move away and have all of the privilege. When I was seventeen and a senior in high school I decided to try my luck and apply to some schools out of state. I couldn't believe that Northwestern had said yes. So, the following summer I packed up my bags and headed north.

I'll be honest, college was hard. It demanded a lot, but from what I gave, I gained so much more. I graduated in the top five percent with a degree in Marketing Communications. I now worked in an ad agency in the heart of Chicago making the higher end of five figures. I was not filthy rich by most standards but I had enough to live comfortably in a Lincoln Park apartment and make those dreaded monthly student loan payments.

But recently my company had hired a new Marketing supervisor. My supervisor. Her name was Tanya and calling her a bitch would be putting it lightly. Her skank-chic work attire had all of the male workers in the office drooling. Poor bastards. Her long blond hair was obviously dyed and her nose looked like it had been chiseled in more than a few times. She screamed "Plastic Surgery". But if that's what those old men were into then have at her.

That fact, unfortunately, left me in a bad spot. I was now the errand girl. I was way too qualified to be doing the tasks she gave me but I couldn't argue. She still occasionally gave me some case loads, but in addition to that work I was now getting her coffee, ordering her lunches, and getting her dry cleaning.

Shouldn't an assistant be doing that, you ask? Fuck yeah. But Tanya couldn't keep one around. She made the last one, run out of her office crying and hysterical. Poor Angela, I was really starting to like her.

So now, I, the Northwestern graduate am now doing common tasks for a bitch that consistently tries to take my rightfully due credit.

Which is why I desperately need a break! I pulled out my phone and sent out a text to my BFFs Rosalie and Alice. I met them both during my time in Evanston. Rosalie was at the business school at NU and Alice actually went to Columbia College in the city. She was a clothing designer and I had met her at a party.

It didn't take long for us to become thick as thieves. Seriously. We were like conjoined triplets. We had decided to rent a house up near Lake Michigan in order to take a break from life and boy, did we need it. Rosalie was really stressed out with Alice's store opening so soon. They worked together now. Alice was opening her own boutique and Rosalie was the business end.

Alice's boutique was called Sweet Dreams and it was a high end lingerie store. The smallest of undergarments would run you about fifty bucks. She gave me a severe friendly discount so my dressers were stocked with some of those goodies. But, how could a woman of only twenty three years afford to open up her own store? You know, the usual. Loaded parents. What, you guys don't have millionaire parents? Lame. But Alice was far from the spoiled rich girl. She scored a 2250 on her SAT and had a perfect GPA at Columbia. She was smarter than both Rose and me.

Well yep, that's how it's all gone down. Alice hired Rose for her business aplomb and while she finished her Masters in Management, Rose was working for Alice. I'm not too sure how she felt about that. Alice is a superstar , but she is also a little…let's say jumpy. She is the biggest ball of energy I know. If she ever sat still it would be because she was in a coma. She was a small thing, no taller than five foot one. Her shoulder length black hair was cut in a really choppy fashionable style. She was small but despite her stature she was shapely and had very feminine curves. She always wore shoes with heels so high that just watching her threw off my own balance a little. She was high fashion and super chic and I loved her. Plus, she let me borrow some of her outfits sometimes which I deeply appreciated.

Rosalie on the other hand was the complete opposite if there was ever one. She was tall, about five ten, with long blond hair that was always down her back in splendid waves. She had these piercing dark blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean at twilight. But personality wise, you would have thought she was completely unaffected by her beauty. She was very laid back and was somewhat of a tom boy like me. She liked working on cars, she was an expert markswoman and she had, like Alice and I as well, become a black belt in tae kwan do.

But anyway, that was a long distraction. Let's get back to the facts at hand. My car is shot and it looks as if I may have to give it an honorable discharge. It had been through so much. It was never the same after the drive over from Jacksonville, but I wasn't quite ready to let my baby go yet so I had forced her hand. Oh well. I walked over and patted the drivers' side door.

"We had some good times."

I grabbed my duffle bag from the bed of the rusting '53 Chevy and started the one hour hike up to the house. I had directions and I could find the way there safely and before dark, I just wasn't a fan of walking for an hour in three inch heels.

Damn it. Damn it. Fuck.

As I made my way up the road I heard a car coming up and turned around. I waved slightly hoping for a ride. I know, I know, "Don't talk to strangers dear." But, my feet were blistering, so I tried to call them to stop. As they came closer, the car slowed slightly only to speed up again and zoom by. It swerved a little at the corner and then was out of sight

"Assholes!" I yelled.

"Chivalry is dead," I mumbled to myself as I continued on.

Twenty minutes later I FINALLY got a reply from Rose.

Sorry it took so long to reply, Alice and I were grabbing some groceries from the store. What's your issue?-R

I was tired so I kept it short.

Truck died. im walking up Dillard. Three inch heels.-B

Fuck. On our way asap. Sry babe. –R

Ah salvation! I slowed my pace and ambled further up the street. Several minutes later I saw Alice's Audi pull up. I threw by bag in first then I hopped in.

"Hey hun, sorry about your baby, I know how much you loved that heap of junk," Rose snickered.

"Fuck you, that truck was a prize," I retorted and stuck my tongue out.

"Bella, that car was an antique. Oh well, now we can go car shopping together!" Alice jumped up and down in her seat.

"Alice Brandon! Please! Some respect for the deceased."

"Pfft, come on Bella. The car's dead now. Don't dwell," Alice said.

"I thought she had at least a couple of months left in her," I made a cross with from my forehead to my heart, then to both shoulders. "May she rest in peace."

I wasn't particularly religious, but it seemed necessary. Rose and Alice just rolled their eyes. Bitches.

"Well anyway, now that Bella's religious revival is done, let's get ready to party!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes! These two weeks are gonna be the shit!" Alice clapped her hand s and I nodded.

"Hell yeah, lounging around, having drinks, waterskiing, swimming, tanning, drinking, man watching, drinking. Did I say drinking? This is going to be so fun!"

As we pulled up to the house I saw the SUV from earlier driving further up the street to another cabin. Looks like those assholes are on vacation too. I'd have to remember to tell Alice and Rose what they did. I think I saw three, maybe four of them in the car. All guys, so probably some stupid frat boys.

Rose shut the car off and I stepped out. We all walked up to the house together, Alice and Rose looking at me expectantly. Ok…Weirdos.

I opened the door and my bag dropped to the ground.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Guys, this place is the shit!" I couldn't believe how nice this place was.

Alice and Rose squealed behind me, "Right?"

There were light bamboo floors. The walls were painted a deep blue with white accents. The black furniture added sophistication far beyond that of a normal beach house. One wall had a bay window and the windows were several feet tall.

I walked around the corner of the hallway and stopped short at the kitchen. Fuck me now. It was amazing, sinuous, decadent. Perfect! The cabinets were a clear glass and the appliances were high tech stainless steel. I wanted to cook…Now.

"Alice, there is no way my two grand paid for this," I turned to face her.

"It covered a good portion in addition to Rose's and my money. Consider the rest a gift from my parents," she smirked and I ran to hug her.

"You know you're amazing, correct?"

"It comes easily. The amazingness, you know," she laughed.

We turned to go to our rooms and I stopped at what was mine. The walls were a grayish purple. There were white accents and the bamboo floors continued in here too. In the middle was a queen sized bed with ivory sheets that looked comparable to a cloud. I put my bag down and jumped on. So comfy. I slid off and walked to the patio. It was a small nook and I could see the lake to my right. I breathed in the crisp air and closed my eyes. This was heavenly. I walked over to the chaise and lay down.

"These two weeks are going to be the best" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.

**Ok. Review and let me know! I see now that feedback helps so much! :) P.S. Edward will be coming in the scene about the third chapter, maybe end of second! **


End file.
